


[podfic of] The Art of Disguise

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ways to hide in plain sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] The Art of Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesperanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32779) by blackwoolsocks. 



> Podded for jesperanda for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange.

Warning: for brief descriptions of graphic war wounds

length: 37:43

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nnm8hl7xa0g5a5i/SH%202009%20-%20the%20art%20of%20disguise.mp3)


End file.
